A New Beginning
by Sir Viscera
Summary: After the fourth great shinobi war, the death of Madara brought happiness to the life of everyone, Naruto and Hinata can finally start as a successful couple and parents.


disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It was a really good day, with mild summer breeze flowing, sweet smell of grass filled up the air and the flowers bloomed like never before. Everyone in the hidden leaf village were happy that all the mess that Madara had put the world through was finally over.

Sasuke was married to Sakura, and together they had such a lovely daughter, Salada. Naruto had two offspring that resembled him and his wife, and everyone else too married off to one another. Together they had achieved something which was far beyond imagination, they finally got the true peace they desired.

Since peace had embraced everyone, there was no place for fighting anymore, but only for education.

After becoming the hokage, Naruto primarily worked upon the educational infrastructure of the village, he decided to increase the school and educational campuses to support more and more pupils.

AT UCHIHA RESIDENCE.

"But mom, I'm not ready... yet.." Salada said making a little annoyed face.

"Look, sweetie, just like many other things, education is important too! Plus you would make new friends too!" Sakura said gently cupping her daughter's cheek.

"But..."

"Salada..." suddenly Salada's ear perked up hearing her name, from his father's mouth.

"You want to be strong...no?" Sasuke asked while leaning on the doorway.

"Yes Dad..." she spoke up, it wasn't that she hated Sasuke or anything, but he wasn't the 'Daddy-cool' stuff, he was the kind of father you wouldn't want to make mad, not that he would hit you or anything, but you would not want to get on his bad side.

"Then you must go to school..." He spoke up again.

"See, daddy too want you be strong" Sakura said smiling at her daughter, knowing Sasuke turn into what he is now, she couldn't help but thank the gods in heaven, he had turned from a power hungry maniac to a caring father.

"Fine..." Salada said hugging her mother. "But you gotta buy me an ice cream after the school gets over" she said smiling at her mother.

"Deal" Sakura said smiling brightly at her daughter. "Now get ready" she said patting her head.

AT UZUMAKI RESIDENCE.

"Mom, Where's My backpack!" Bolt said as he rushed around the house looking for his backpack, he was up to some mischief again, but that would require his backpack to safely execute it.

"Now where's that slime launcher again..." Bolt said out loud, as he looked under his bed, thinking he was alone.

"Bolt..." Naruto said slowly to his son, to which the lad suddenly stood uptight, and acted innocently.

"Looking for this?" Naruto asked holding up the toy Bolt was looking for.

"Huh, why's that with you? You thinking for pranking on someone or something, count me out if that's so, I'm more mature than that..." Bolt said trying to cover up his busted motive, and failed miserably.

"Seriously? You think I am not aware?" Naruto sighed and reached Bolt, holding him upside down and shaking him gently. A vast number of toys fell from Bolt like he had some treasure of mischief.

"Uwahhh! Let me go!" Bolt said, and Naruto let go of the kid, and placed him on the bed.

"Look Bolt, I know how much you love pranking people and all, but not today please, I want you to be a good boy, and not get into trouble, it's your first day of school..." Naruto said gently patting the little guy's shoulder.

"Fine... Dad" Bolt said smiling a bit.

"That's my boy... Now hurry up before you get late" Naruto said ruffling the boy's hair. Naruto really loved his son, and he didn't want his son to end up like him, lonely and shunned because of some silly prank his son would pull upon someone.

"Here's your backpack dear..." Hinata said slowly and brightly as she always do, she was very gentle before marrying Naruto, and after that she turned more gentle after having two offspring s.

"Thanks mom, Himawari, you ready to go" Bolt said lighting up and looking at his sister, who nodded gently. She had just the traits as her mother, shy and gentle.

After all were done eating, Naruto got into his car and took off towards the school with Bolt and Himawari, it was really a bright and good day to start a new beginning.

AT SCHOOL.

There was a large crowd of people at the front of the school, all of the parents were quite excited, when they all saw Naruto, they greeted the Hokage, and he too returned gestures. Life was really funny, he remembered his first day at school, when nobody even cared to think that someone like him existed, shunning him completely, and now that he come to think about the present, where not a single person ignored him and treated him as a person rather than a nobody, he couldn't help but smile. Life was funny indeed.

After a small amount of time, all the kids began entering the school premises, some excited, other nervous and some even scared.

Sakura hugged Salada before letting her go, as she trotted towards the school. Salada spotted two people that looked like siblings from the way their hair looked so similar, she decided to meet them, but not now maybe.

Inside the premises the children were led through the halls, their teacher acting as a guide and showing them what was there. After a short amount of time their teacher lead them to their class, where everything looked so new and fresh, the tables and chairs made of oak, smelled really good.

All the children sat down and the teacher began with their introduction.

Salada sat beside the siblings, as she slowly spoke up.

"Hi..." she greeted them, getting a bit nervous.

"HI!" said the blonde boy of the two, he seemed bright, and was cheerful as the day.

"I'm Bolt! What's your name?" he asked hyperactively.

"I'm Salada" she replied back, at least she wasn't turned down as she thought she might get.

"And this is Himawa-..."

Suddenly a loud thud filled up the entire atmosphere, as the school building shook loudly, some children fell from their seats due to the loud magnitude.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" was the only reaction of everyone, then slowly the sound of air being cut filled up the air, the sound of something striking against the wall. All the children then felt some loud bang again, and all of them ducked on the ground.

"Students, Stay here! Lemme check!" the teacher ran out to check what happened. There was like a minute of ghastly silence when the children stood up and slowly moved to the door to check what was happening.

"Sense-sei?" one of the boy looked out of the door, and suddenly fell to the ground in pure terror. He backed up back in the class like a beaten dog, and tried to run away.

"What happened?!" the other students looked terrified as the boy began welling up tears in his eyes, and sometime after the red liquid flow unobstructed from beneath the door, which just added more horror to the environment. All the children started crying, and shaking with fear. They all backed up in the corner of the room.

Slowly the door of the class opened up and a man stood at the door, he was fairly tall and well built. He was wearing some odd garment, a Kurta to be exact, his face looking like that of a maniac ready to kill or be killed, and having a long hairy beard only striked more terror in the hearts of the children. He wore some odd belt around his bosom and held a weapon in his hand. An AK-47!

He just looked about a moment and then...'ALLAH HU AKBAR!'

The entire class room filled with more crying and blood filled shrieks.

5 hours later...

The place which was supposed to be the school premises turned down to dust, and debris, and a collaboration of blood and marrow, and blasted up furniture. In front of the school were the parents, the mother's mourning as loud as they could, the fathers searching for their own kids, and the ambulances helping the wounded.

Sakura cried loudly as she held up to the remains of her daughter, which was only half of her body. She cried the loudest she could, and Sasuke looked as if he died, or was constipated.

Hinata ran through the destroyed school building, panting heavily and looking for her children while Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"HIMAWARIII! BOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTT!" she cried out loudly, and then she entered the room. The room where she saw the most dreadful sight... In front of her lay the severed head of bolt, missing all the facial matter, but only his hair attached and some facial muscles, and Himawari's blown up body, only pieces of her. Hinata fell to her knees.. She let out the loudest cry ever and slowly blacked out.

News: The Konoha village was under attack by some organization of terrorists who destroyed the Konoha Academy, killing about the entire of the number of children present on the premises, they left behind a video before they blew themselves off with suicide belts, and through the video it is revealed that they were from a group called the Islamic State.

The video also revealed about their motive, their barbarity and strength.

The End.

PS: I don't own ISIS, all copyrights belong to Abu bakr al baghdadi. LOL.


End file.
